Computers have traditionally incorporated user interfaces that utilize input devices, such as a mouse and keyboard. As computers have become more portable, however, the use of such input devices becomes less practical for users. One way to provide easier portable usage has been with touch screens. At the same time, the amount of content available to users online has increased dramatically, which has increased the difficulty for users to discover and consume desired content.
While modern portable computers, such as tablets and smart phones, now commonly incorporate touch screens, other types of hardware and software are emerging to enhance portability and usability. For example, built-in cameras are commonly included in portable computers for a variety of purposes. For example, built-in cameras provide video conferencing, which is now a popular way for users to communicate. In addition to communicating with other users, cameras are also increasingly used for authentication.